My Replacement
by BOWIEgirl
Summary: Sarah is making a movie of her journey thru the labyrinth. Jareth thinks she's replacing him and angrily comes to see whats going on. David Bowie is in it for 5 seconds, reason enough to read it COMPLETE
1. Heroes

**DISCLAIMER:**I dont own Labyrinth which would be itself...Sarah...Jareth...you know. The songs in here were written by David Bowie, so I dont own those either. I also dont own David Bowie

* * *

"_**Heroes"**_

Sarah smiled as the station started playing her favorite song, "Heroes."

Ever since her journey through the Labyrinth, she loved David Bowie. She told her friends she liked him a little, that he was fairly interesting. That's exactly why she bought everything she could that even mentioned his name. She bought that weird cd of, well she didn't know who he was, but Bowie had mentioned him as a friend and she had rushed out to get it. She'd seen him twice in concert and was already planning on going out of state to see him again. _This is getting crazy_, she thought. _I'm an obsessive, stalker-like fan!_

She knew why she thirsted for him. Deep down she knew it. Bowie reminded her of him.

_Jareth... _She thought as the song hit the spot that always touched her,

**_And I, I would be King_**

_**And you, you will be my Queen**_

_**Though nothing, will drive them away**_

_**We can beat them, just for one day**_

_**We can be heroes, just for one day**_

It was the king part that did it. She closed her eyes as she reached the stoplight. She missed him so much. She'd long ago forgiven him for taking her brother; after all, she HAD asked him to. For making her go through the Labyrinth. Had she really expected him to just hand Toby over with a simple 'please?' For everything he'd said he'd had a right and she knew it now and she wanted him back.

A car honked and she jerked as she started off toward her apartment.

She wanted to see him again, so badly that she almost convinced herself that David Bowie was him. They looked so similar...She sighed and her eyes glazed over. She pictured him as he strode across the stage, as he sang with all his heart into the mike, as he smiled at the crowds screams.

She'd been horrified when he announced his retirement at the 1973 concert. _I can't lose him! Not again! Jareth, you can't do this to me again..._She scolded herself. Once again, she'd forgotten it wasn't him, but David. Although he wasn't her King of the Goblins, he was her King of Rock'N'Roll. Elvis had never meant anything to her, although she sometimes did picture Bowie as the Queen.

Well he was back, and she couldn't be happier. She gave an annoyed glance at the radioas Britney came on. _How those two can be on played on the same station..._She pushed her Diamond Dogs cd in and hit seek until her favorite of the ten songs began to fill her car. She swayed along to the music, eagerly awaiting the chorus.

**"_When you rock'n'roll with me_**

_**No one else I'd rather be**_

_**No body down here can do it for me**_

_**I'm in tears again**_

_**When you rock'n'roll with me..."**_

_"Jareth..." _She felt teary herself, and laughed at herself for it. _You loser! _She giggled tearfully. _Every time you hear a love song, you think of him and start getting all mushy! _But she kinda liked the feeling. True, the song said nothing about a king, but for some reason that chorus meant a lot to her.

David Bowie had a voice that sounded relatively like Jareths, they could have been twins, and she thought they worded things similarly in they're songs. _Not that you know how Jareth would word things, having only spent thirteen hours and one song with him._ She didn't care though.

She reached home and trudged up the stairs to the third floor. She passed the neighbors apartments, mumbling how she should've gotten the one on the first. So what if it would have been loud? She didn't sleep that much anyway. She was too busy writing.

She had started last month. Not wanting to forget any moment spent with or around Jareth, she had started writing it all down in excruciating detail. Her journey through the Labyrinth. She rewrote each section every now and then, adding in parts she left out. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Sarah tripped over a scatter cushion, catching herself on the coffee table. She decided to take that moment to check her messages, since she was now eye level with themessagemachine. She hit the blinking red button as she adjusted herself more comfortably on the floor.

_"Hey Sarah, it's me Kyle. I was won_--" She hit next. She wasn't interested in anyone right now, and she almost set herself to avoid men. While she hung out with the ones in her acting company, she stayed away from most others. She couldn't explain it any other way except that she really only wanted Jareth.

"_Hello, we're calling to let a Miss Sarah Williams know that her request for a meeting with the executives has been answered. If they like your play, free reign over the production is on. We expect her to be at the Michawana Play and Theatre building next Tuesday. Thank you, and have a great afternoon."_

Sarah was excited. She finally had the chance to get one of her scripts read over. She might get her writing made into a movie! Just as she reached the fridge for a congratulatory drink, she froze. _Oh no, _she thought as her heart sank, _which one will I show? Which is good enough? What am I going to do? What am I going to _wear!

She ran to her room and thrust open the drawer which held her plays. She shuffled through all of them, and there was a fair amount, but none seemed good enough.

_I don't have anything to present!_ she thought, panicked. _Oh it's_ not fair!

She realized what she said the second after it left her mouth. That damn line.

She smiled as she walked to her writing desk, and sat down as she reached for a pencil. She knew which she should present. She just needed to finish it.

* * *

Tuesday morning came faster than she had anticipated, yet she had finished. She walked nervously down the hall of Michawana's Acting and Theatre building. She found the room she was looking for and knocked politely. 

"Who is it?" Came a muffled voice.

"Sarah Williams. I'm here with my script."

"Oh, of coarse. Right on time, lovely dear. Yes, come in."

Sarah walked in slowly and gaped at what she saw.

She had expected a few people, mostly nobody's that hung around the producers and such. A few people that would look it over and maybe some famous director that she'd never heard of, but she certainly wasn't expecting to see this. Though she didn't faint, and was glad she didn't, she was surprised enough to stop where she was. The woman who had answered when she knocked looked up and saw her face, and smiled. She had expected this.

"Ms Williams, I'm sure you heard of David Bowie."

* * *

Hello! This is my first fanfic ever, so yeah its gonna be weird. If you're thinking "only someone without a life would write this,"you couldn't be more right! Well i thought of this while on the plane home from florida. I was in the hurricane! Whoo! Anyway...everybody follow the story? PLEASE REVEIW! Dont be afraid to be honest--ifI go to much or to little into detail, let me know! If they dont talk as much as you'd like (and i know there wasnt a whole lot of talking in this chapter) I'll try to get them talkin more. I do each scene twice so you get both of there veiws, I hope that doesnt get annoying...but I thought it would b easier than trying to say who was thinking what when. Make sense? No? Didn't think so...I'll try to explain things the best I can butI tend to assumeyou know what I'm talking about...I hopeyou allfollow it ok 

Much Love

Amy


	2. The Goblin King

_**The Goblin King**_

Jareth looked through his crystal, watching Sarah as usual. She was driving home from her acting studio again. He curiously listened to the music in her car. _I would take a foxy kind of stand..._Interesting, he thought. Although he wasn't thrilled with the lyrics, he was fairly attracted to the voice. He nodded along to the song, wishing she could have had something faster on, as he continued to gaze through the glass. Soon the song ended as he casually twisted the crystal through his fingers.

_"Jareth..."_

He sprung up from his slouched position on his throne. Had he heard right? He could have sworn he heard her whisper his name...almost ...sadly. He listened closely but she said nothing else.

He watched as she reached home, and laughed quietly as she fumbled over the scatter cushion and catch hold of the table. _Oh, good, _he thought, _she got that meeting she wanted. I wonder which play she'll take._ Although he had never read any of her works, he loved her imagination. Her trip through the labyrinth had been quite entertaining. Everything that had happened was what she imagined would. He had been amused by her hallucination where he shared a dance with her, but couldn't quite figure out how she thought up the fierys.

It was Tuesday, and he grew tired of ordering goblins around.

"What are you up to today, Sarah?" he asked as a crystal appeared in his hand. She was waking into a room when all of the sudden she stopped, mouth slightly open. Slightly alarmed, yet mainly curious, he widened his view. All he saw where some important looking men and two women.

_Wait a minute, _he thought after closer inspection of the humans in the glass, _that one is, a man?! He's quite...pretty._ He shook his head after "_I wonder how he did that with his make-up?"_ floated through his mind.

He watched Sarah. She cautiously took a few steps toward the empty chair waiting for her. She was still staring at the man in the chair across the table from her as he held out a hand for her to shake. She slowly put her hand out and didn't grip his very tightly, and it hung there a second after the man had placed his back on the table.

Surprisingly, Jareth was jealous. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but he thought it might have been how the man affected Sarah. While he enjoyed the frightened look in her eyes as he approached her, he would have liked to make her stand in awe. To have her filled with an emotion other than terror. To have her look at him with such longing...he gave a disgusted sigh. _I've grown to soft._

Watching her looking at the woman-like man who, as far as he could tell, had almost as much make up sense as himself, he gasped. Sarah had offered the man a script, and in elegant writing along the top rested the title

The Labyrinth


	3. The Girl and Her King

_**The Girl and Her King**_

Sarah looked nervously at him. He gave her a smile and she tried to give him one in return but she was frozen with amazement. David Bowie. Right there. Right here.

He reached his hand out, and she looked at it a second before she realized she should probably stick hers out there to, and at his touch, it went limp. It took her a moment to realize when he took his hand back, and hers was out there a second or two after, hovering over the table alone.

"Ms Williams, may I see the script?" asked the woman. Sarah nodded and handed it over. The woman, before starting to read it, pointed around the room, introducing the rest of the people in the room. Sarah just kept looking at Bowie. She read in silence, and then passed it on to another.

Sarah anxiously waited for them to finish, and wished she had brought another copy or two. She vaguely wondered who had it now and looked around. Let's see, she doesn't have it, Mark, was it? He didn't have it, so who did....OH. She blushed as she looked at Bowie again. He seemed really into it, in her opinion anyway. His head was resting in one of his hands as his eyes swept over the page, the hint of a smirk on his face. She wondered what he was smirking at. She craned her neck to see the part he was reading...she blushed slightly as she sank back into her seat. Her hallucination, her dance.

When they all had finished reading, they began to discuss it.

"I like the part with the worm. But was he helping her, by not sending her into the dangerous castle, or working with the king to keep her away, to go in the wrong direction?"

"Well, umm--"

"How did you think of the door knockers? The one who couldn't hear was hilarious! Reminded me of Yoda, you see. Big Star Wars fan..." He started to drone on about Jedi knights and space ships when another cut him off.

"What do you think of when you're writing Jareth? Was he based off something, or someone in your life?" It was the woman again, Taylor, she thought her name was, and stole a look at her name tag. Yep, I was right. "What does he look like? We need an idea of who he is before we can cast someone to play him."

"Well, umm, you see..."Sarah started. "Wait, you mean, you like it?"

"Oh this is one of the most extraordinary plays I've seen in a while," she said smiling. "Of coarse we're going to do it!" Sarah smiled, more at ease now, knowing they liked it.

"Actually," she started again, "I pictured someone like, umm," she blushed harder than she had in her time there. "I sorta pictured, David Bowie while I was writing him."

Although he had liked the script, David had not been blown away in awe of her talent as some of them had been. Hearing his name, his head snapped up from the hand which had been holding it.

"What?" he asked surprised. "You thought of me?" An almost smug appearance was visible behind his surprise. She had obviously loved the character.

"Well, I'm not sure if he has your personality," Sarah hurried to explain, "but, I pictured him looking like you." Her blush, if possible, grew darker. Taylor smiled at Sarah's embarrassment and Bowie's surprise.

"Well, how bout it David? Feel up to playing a Goblin King?" Sarah looked hopefully at Bowie. She'd just been thinking how much he looked and sounded like Jareth and how she wished he'd play him. But, someone like him wouldn't want to play in a kid movie. Her heart sank as she realized he'd say no, and she looked down at the script that had made its way back to her.

"I read over the Dark Crystal, and I liked that one, this is similair and would make an outstanding childrens movie," he started, "I'd love to play the king." Sarah's eyes and heart soared. She looked at him with such strong emotion; he had to look to Taylor. _I can understand she's excited but..._ He didn't get why she seemed so glad HE had said yes. They could have gotten someone who looked relatively like him to play the Goblin King.

Sarah looked warmly at David, and, for a second, felt like she had her Jareth back.

"I do have one condition, though," he said, looking back to Sarah.

"Name it," she breathed. She'd do anything to keep him as the role of Jareth.

"You," he said, amusement clear in his voice, "have to play Sarah."

"Me?!" She squeaked?

"Her?!"

* * *

Jareth had been surprised at the play she had picked. The Labyrinth. _She remembered it that clearly?_ He wondered, there seemed to be a fair amount of pages in the stack. Feeling a little smug that she obviously had to remember him, he wanted to read it, to see how he looked from her eyes. His small smile fell slightly. _The villain,_ he thought. _The evil Goblin King, that no one watching will like. This movie might stop children being wished away!_

He was a little worried that he could be losing his job with just a simple movie release, but he also thought that if those naughty little humans saw it, it could give them the idea. Either way, he'll have a big change in the amount of kids he'll have to retrieve.

He laughed at the times she blushed. She did that so often, he smirked.

He listened to the questions the group asked, not really caring about her answer. Until one.

"What do you think of when you're writing Jareth? Was he based off something, or someone in your life? What does he look like? We need an idea of who he is before we can cast someone to play him." Jareth leaned closer to his crystal, surprised at how much he wanted to know how she pictured him. Seductive? Cruel? Charm-"WHAT?!"

Sarah had just said that when she wrote Jareth, she thought of David Bowie. Jareth fumed, angry that even his memory was being changed with the time she spent there. And compared to him! Although great looking, he admitted, he was jealous that the one she looked at with those longing eyes was his replacement!

_Wait..._He thought. If she wanted that guy, but thought of him...? His mind raced with what that could mean. She wanted him? Jareth? Or did she simply say it to flatter the man?

He hadn't been listening to Sarah anymore, or anyone in the crystal, but as he thought in silence, he heard what was being said.

"How bout it David? Feel up to playing a Goblin King?" Jareth was white with rage, there was no way he would let this, this, _cross dresser_ play him in a movie by Sarah.

"I read over the Dark Crystal, and I liked that one, this is similar, and would make an outstanding children's movie," David said, "I'd love to play the king." Jareth was shocked and outraged by his decision, but even more by Sarah's reaction. She looked so happy he had agreed, and that warm look was back in her eyes.

"I do have one condition, though." Jareth smiled, these conditions were always the things that made the deal go wrong. Sarah wouldn't accept and everyone would be happy.

"Name it," Sarah breathed. Jareth shifted nervously on his throne.

"_You_, have to play Sarah."

"Me?!" she squeaked.

"Her?!" came the others.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

the year isnt 85 or anything. its kinda like, i dont know, umm 70 sumthin i guess. yes yes the movie came out in 86, i know, but in order for her to have seen his concert it has to be earlier. i dont know if i'll mention it later in the story or not, but this is what im thinkin...for now anyway.

say that a year after the trip to the labyrinth was the concert. and right now its, lets say, two years after that. so it is 75-76ish and they wont release it untill 86 because.......sum legal thing got in the way....and....it took 10 years to figure it out. this is a really weird way of workin it out but _hey_ im weird so its all good.

:) enjoy

luv ya lots


	4. The Beginning Again

_**The Beginning Again**_

Sarah was brushing her hair in the dressing room. They were practicing the script today, for the first time on the set. She was extremely nervous. Just sitting around a table, practicing lines was hard enough for her. Not that she didn't know the words; she'd had them memorized for years, but that she saw Jareth, not David Bowie. She never accidentally called him David during practices, and he never called her the wrong name, as she was playing herself.

"Why did you use your name?" he had asked once after rehearsal. "Most people pretend to be someone else when they write."

"I didn't want to be anyone else," she'd said, "I wanted to be in the story, so I wrote it like it was me everything was happening to. Every girl wants a prince charming," she'd said laughing, "but I got the King, of the Goblins anyway." He had nodded politely and excused himself, walking out to his car.

A knock on the door, and a friendly voice told her it was time to leave. They drove a little to the set, a beautiful park that looked almost exactly like the one she had been practicing at the night she'd wished Toby away. Her mind drifted to him, and she wondered what he was doing.

When they stopped, she jerked back into the real world, away from her memories.

She took a nervous breath as she tentevily approached the clock tower.

"Give me the child," she recited, "through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. To take back the child that you have stolen." She looked forlornly at the clock, as she had back then, and awaited the reply that wouldn't come. Right on time, the clock chimed.

"Oh, no Merlin. I don't believe it! Its seven O'clock! Come on boy, come on!" and she led the dog over the bridge as it began to rain.

* * *

"Why did you use your name? Most people pretend to be someone else when they write." Jareth thought he had a fairly good point, as he had wondered why she hadn't changed her name. Or his, for that matter. Maybe he wasn't something she wanted to forget...

"I didn't want to be anyone else," she'd said, "I wanted to be in the story, so I wrote it like it was me everything was happening to. Every girl wants a prince charming." she laughed, "but I got the King, of the Goblins anyway." Jareth wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not. Was he _indeed_ her prince charming, or just another boring old king?

Jareth watched, a little bored, as Sarah brushed her hair. She was day dreaming again, and he would bet half the Goblin City it was about that stupid Bowie character. As she drove to the set, he answered some questions of the citizens, but hurried them out when she left the car.

The park could have passed as the original.

He watched as she took her place facing the clock tower.

"Give me the child...Through dangers untold, and hard-" he threw the crystal down. He didn't want to hear he victory speech again. That was what she was doing. Making the movie to rub in the fact that she won. That she had beaten the powerful King. "Well," he said, "if we're going back to old ways..."


	5. Mistakes

****

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Updated 9/29**

i know, a few ppl emailed me and asked why i didnt have Jareth and David meet. it would have been funny, i know, but that cant happen just yet. (notice the yet) it would mess up sum things that i have planned (lightning strikes in background while evil laugh echos)

and i know the hair was a wig (sniffle) but one can dream

o um im not sure if i'll be as regular with my updates. a chapter a day when i had five written was ok then, but now i've used up that little inventory thing and i have to write them daily. i usualy get done and post em by 4...in michigan so i dont know what time that is for you...and it gets up around 6-8 hours later. usually.

have fun, enjoy

LUV YA

****

* * *

Updated 9/28

Jareth couldnt hear Sarah becuz

1-she wasnt calling him to take a child away.

2-he was watching her thru the crystal when they were practicing the movie, so he could see/hear her. but right after she left the Labyrinth he was, and understandably, rather upset with her, and wasnt interested in watching her. a while later he realized he missed her and took to watching her, to see what she was up to, and see if maybe she would call him then.

* * *

****

**ORIGINAL PAGE**

This isnt a chapter so feel free to skip it. i just wanted to say a few things and answer a question or two

first, thank you for reveiwing, compliments are great and i really like constructive critisism to :)

well i was asked what time this was around. hehe actually if you read it it doesnt fit anywhere. the reason i put Britney in is cuz i dont really know to many others from back then so i couldnt rightfully criticise anyone. Britney's not exactly one of my favorites at the moment so i dont mind picking on her. ....even if she doesnt fit in....

i know Bowie didnt wear much makeup around whenever this is, hmmmm would this count as 85 since its before the movie? like i said even i dont know exactly when it is. did he have long hair then? cuz that was mainly what threw Jareth off in my story. he saw the long hair and assumed it was a girl. see?! i told you i assume you know what i mean! well if im wrong, which i am pretty sure is whats goin on here, lets just pretend he did. :) anyway he is still pretty without help :)

the Angie thing. im sorry i totaly forgot he had been married to one! i was reading sumthin else that had an Angie and i was like 'hey i like that name' so i used it. no inside joke or anything, i just wasnt thinking. not surprising tho....but I'll change it to sumthin else like Taylor....unless he knew one of those to....darn thats gonna bug me now _lol _let me know

Ok, i know the movie was in 86 so REALLY Sarah COULDN'T have seen his 'retirement' concert thingy but this is my made up world where the grass is pink and sumhow she saw it. OH OH OH! idea! they make the movie, but it doesnt get released until 86 so we all THINK thats when the movie was made.....and sum say im not smart....HA. wheres theres a will theres a crazy girl armed with an imagination...scary thought....word of advice, dont walk down dark alleys near my house

hmm what else needs clearing up? FYI check back here now and then cuz its where i'll add stuff if anyone asks me more questions. if ur interested that is

this isnt really that important, but if you want to know....the reason i update so fast is that i have most of it written/typed already so i just have to upload whenever i feel like it. i was gonna do one a day but sum were short so i did two. i could wait longer, but i might not get a hug from Marysian :) wouldnt want that to happen

i used to know anything and everything about him....how did i forget this stuff?? this is realy depressing!

**__**

well im not the sharpest tool in the chandeleir so what do you expect? lol i'll try to be more careful, but stupid things like this make it fun for you. you get to yell at me :)

Domo arigato!

(OO i can speak Japanese! HAHA arent you jealous....yea i know ur not) o it meant thank you by the way

LUV YA


	6. Say Your Right Words

Ha Ha Kristina. yea yea u found it whoo hoo way to go and tell the whole world. lol. congrats my friend and yes as promised i'll give u ur money. o 4 those of u who dont know i bet Kristina $10 she couldnt find my story. i took out basicaly anything i thought would give it away. except....on the end of the first chapter that mentioned me being in a hurricane. grrr i was so close. well looks like i wont have lunch for a week lol cuz after cleaning all that carbide i want my paycheck and SHES NOT GETTING ANY OF IT. lol u can get $2 a day (lunch money)

ENJOY! (the story-not my money) or while we're at, my lunch as well

_****_

* * *

_**Say Your Right Words**_

"Someone's been in my room again!" Sarah yelled. "I hate that! I hate it!" She stormed down the fake hallway to the master bedroom. She stood in the doorway as she scanned the room. Lancelot lay on the floor near the crib.

"I hate you! I-HATE-YOU!" she shrieked as she grabbed the toy. The baby playing her brother screamed.

"What do you want? You want a story? Huh? Alright, I'll give you story..." and she continued on, telling him of goblins and and a far away land. The lightning flashed outside the window, and she really felt like it was happening again. She always got so into it. Any moment now, David will burst through those doors, as she stood beside the crib.

She took a deep breathe, and prepared to say the words.

* * *

Jareth stood. To excited to remain seated. Soon, very soon, he would come thundering back into Sarah's life. Just as soon as she said the words...

* * *

"Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine, far away from me!" She took a deep breathe, but released it. She hadn't said the right words, afraid he might hear and come to take this child away.

* * *

"NO!" yelled Jareth. "No No NO!" He stormed out of his throne room to his bedchambers. He threw open the doors and glided to his bookshelf. He searched for it, then grabbed it. The little red leather book was harshly flipped through. He scanned the pages till he found it- _'Goblin King! Goblin King! Where-'_

Damn it!" he screamed. "She figured them out last time! Show me Sarah!" A crystal formed on his fingertips.

David and his glitter fluttered into the room. Sarah gasped. So did Jareth until he remembered it was that stupid actor. He looked at Bowie and gasped again. _He stole my outfit! No, _he thought, _Sarah must've designed it. She really is replacing me. _Jareth was surprised at how much he was hurt. Either she really missed him enough to pretend that was him, or despised him so much she wanted to defeat him again, even if it were only in a movie. He went with the latter.

* * *

Sarah gasped as he threw open the balcony doors. She almost wasn't sure if it was Jareth or not. She reminded herself that she hadn't said the right words, so he wouldn't be coming. Although she expected relief, she actually was rather disappointed.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" She took a shaky step back as David approached her, smiling widely. As they continued on, she felt more disappointed. He really wasn't coming, was he? She stopped rehearsing and walked off, leaving a very confused goblin king wannabe on the stage.

"What is it Sarah? Are you not feeling well?" Taylor looked her over with concern.

"No, no nothing like that. But I'd like to change a few lines around."

"Your script, your rules," she said. "Just start by wishing him away."

David went back out the balcony doors, and Sarah made her way to the crib. She said the wrong words, but motioned for Bowie to stay back a little longer. If I'm making this movie, I'm making it right, she thought. Her hand hovered over the light switch.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now."

* * *

Jareth wasn't expecting this. It was to good to be true. She had looked rather disappointed that nothing had happened when she said the wrong words, and he was glad. He'd been let down, now so was she. But this... 

She had fixed her mistake. She knew she said the wrong words and now he'd been called. But what to do...Take the child, make her run the Labyrinth again? Or would she actually want to come back with him? He looked through his crystal and saw she looked even more put-out than before. Even with the right words, he hadn't shown up.

Then, he came out. Glitter flew as the balcony was thrown open once again. He watched as Sarah's eyes lit up. He gave a disgusted growl. He had to talk to her.

* * *

Sarah held her breath, but he didn't come. Her heart sank once more, he really did hate her, didn't he? _He won't even come when I say the right words_. _Or perhaps he couldn't hear me..._

She jumped as the balcony doors flew open with a wonderful display of glitter. Her eyes lightened-he had come! He stood smiling and she hurried over.

"You're--!you're him aren't you." she said hurriedly. She'd meant to say _you're here! _But as she had gotten closer, she could tell it wasn't Jareth, but David. Angry at forgetting she was in a movie and not her house, she forgot her lines, and eventually called it quits.

"Taylor, you know, I think I really do feel kind of sick. Can we pick up tomorrow? I'm not feeling up to it."

"Of coarse, dear. Would you like me to drive you home?"

"No, no...I can manage. Thank you, though." Taylor nodded and Sarah headed to the parking lot.

* * *

The next day, they were filming the ball. Her hallucination. 

The room was set up very similarly to the original, and she felt as if it were wrong to duplicate. _I said I was doing the movie, so I have to do it right!_

As actors took their places among the pillars and staircases, she looked around, half expecting to see Jareth come strolling through the door. Music started, and she began her role of searching for David. She shivered as she heard the words. She'd given him the same words Jareth had sang to her, to make it really feel right. But hearing them from someone else, just wasn't the same.

She 'found' him, and he walked over to her. The sense that Jareth had come back was overwhelming, and soon she wasn't acting. She really was '_falling in love.'_ For the moment, anyway

She smiled as the scene ended, believing for a moment she had danced with Jareth again. Her eyes still glazed, she walked out the door.

* * *

Jareth watched as the room he'd seen in Sarah's hallucination was filled. He was angry that she was even reliving the time she had caught him off guard. He had let his feelings show during his song to her, almost more than at the final hour. 

He watched as she frantically searched for her king. He hadn't noticed the background music. Yet. He watched as she found him, and as the man took her into his arms, he finally heard it.

**_"As the pain sweeps through_**

_**Makes no sense for you**_

_**Every thrill is gone**_

_**Wasn't to much fun at all**_

_**But I'll be there for you**_

_**As the world falls down."**_

That was it! As the scence ended and she left for her room, he enchanted her door. Sarah walked into the Escher Room.

* * *

thank you for the wonderfull reveiws! 

luv ya lots!!


	7. No One Can Blame You

_****_

_****_

_I believe it goes without saying that i dont own anything_

**

* * *

**

**No One Can Blame You**

Sarah spun around, but the door was gone.

"I really am sick," she said aloud, "I-I'm hallucinating." She put a hand against the wall to steady herself, taking deep, calming breathes that didn't help. "I hope I didn't fall in the street." She continued, closing her eyes. "Please tell me I didn't pass out in the street! And this is some funky dream..." A snicker behind her told her she wasn't alone.

Still to scared to open her eyes, she stood still, listening, trying to determine how close this person was. The hand on her cheek gave it away. To close for comfort. She shivered and opened her eyes, which were greeted by a pair of beautiful mismatched ones.

"J-Jareth?!" she squeaked as he lowered his hand.

"Surely you didn't think I'd pass up an offer for a child?" he smirked. "Especially when its _you _calling." She looked at him, confusion clear on her face. He turned and took a few steps away from her.

"I wouldn't _dream _of letting you down," he said looking over his shoulder. Sarah was surprised by the anger in his voice.

"What's wrong? Why are you angry with me? I haven't done anything, or even _seen _you for _years_." He looked at her for a moment.

"_Why_?" he sneered. "You bested my Labyrinth, destroyed my kingdom, and left me with little more than nothing of a memory of you." He wasn't sure he meant to say the last part, though he knew it didn't mean much to her, but was glad he hadn't said the real reason. _Because you never called me. Replaced me. _Her brow furrowed.

"You mean, you missed me?" she asked. His face, though well schooled into a mask, had a slight hint of paleness. Sarah hardly noticed.

"I didn't say that. I meant you came in here, ruined everything, then just left without a care in the world, forgetting what you'd done."

"I never forgot you!" she shouted. "I mean, I never forgot the Labyrinth." His eyebrows had shot up at her heated response.

_"Oh really?"_ he hissed. "You never forgot the Labyrinth? _Or me_?" He smiled as her cheeks went hot.

"Yes really. I never forgot how this world was turned upside down, and how it was my fault. I didn't forget Ludo, or Hoggle or Sir Didymus, or anything else about this place, and I sure as hell didn't forget _you_!" He looked a little shocked, but he hid his emotions extremely well. Or...tried for a while, anyway...

"I missed you..." she said softly, eyes staring down at the floor. He was silent, and she thought he hadn't heard her.

"And that's _exactly _why you went with off with that _ridiculous_ Bowie character." Her head shot up.

"You've been watching me?" Jareth kicked himself for letting his anger make him slip. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes." He said with as much arrogance he could. "And I don't _appreciate_ being _replaced_." His tone changed, pain clear in his voice. So much for being arrogant. "Do you hate me so much, that you have to play out my defeat over and over again?"

"W-what? No, Jareth, it wasn't like that! I wasn't replacing you like that!" She didn't mean that she replaced him at all.

"But you still were. You let someone else take you through _my _Labyrinth, _my_ kingdom, _my _story and _my_ dance!" Again, he hadn't meant to say the last part.

_He seems so upset_, she thought, _at the thought of me forgetting him. Of me and David. Me and David...._she gasped. _Had he been worried she loved a replacement of him? _That was it, she thought. She cringed at how it must have felt. To see someone you care for, in the arms of what you thought was supposed to be you. _But I made the movie...so I wouldn't forget him. In _memory_ of him._

But still, he shouldn't have gotten so mad at me

"Now _wait a minute_, Goblin King. What gives you the right to just walk in here after years of ignoring me? You do nothing to stop me from seeing anyone, no 'don't let anyone touch you's' and as soon as I take an interest you suddenly decide you care?! Why didn't you care last year, or the year before? You know, maybe I was wrong to pick you. Maybe David is the better choice. At least he takes time out of his life to talk to me every now and then. Even running a kingdom, you must have a few extra minutes every month or so! Come back in a year and see what we're up to!" Her voice had gotten high, and tears were very likely.

She looked up at him, his eyes had softened a little, but the blaze of anger still visible. He decided to leave, he wasn't getting anywhere with her. He strode over to where the door had been. The edges of the Escher Room began to dissolve, it wouldn't help his cause if he left her in there. No matter how amusing it would be to keep her stuck in here for a while.

"No one can blame you," she started, "for walking away." His eyes widened, and she took a step closer to him. "I'm so sorry," and she continued over to him, the room becoming solid once again. "I, I didn't mean it, really I didn't." She reached him and her tears were coming a little stronger now. "I didn't know you were watching. I didn't know you'd think I'd replaced you, and," she brushed a tangle away from his eyes, "I didn't know you cared." His hand griped hers, and he gave a weak smile. His arm was around her waist in a second and he yanked her closer to him.

"Just don't do it again," and he kissed her.

* * *

not over yet. cheezy? yes. i know. but i couldnt help it!! i wanted to have them be meanier but couldnt think of anything for them to say. it wasnt a really good fight (sighs) but it'll have to do. 

has anyone tried emailing me at my hotmail address? did i even tell u what it was? anyway its not working at the moment so if u want to or need to or sumthin its now

kitty at bowiewonderworld .com (it wont let me put in a link-sorry)

is it just my computer, and i wouldnt doubt it-it never works, or does hotmail in general not work? hmmm i shall find out

okie-day

Luv


	8. Your Basis For Comparison

_****_

_hope you like this one, I wrote it like 5 times cuz i couldnt figure out how i wanted it. i settled on this....hope its the right one. let me know what you think. o and let me know if theres sumthin i could add or change or whatever_

_u no the drill-review!_

**

* * *

**

**Your Basis For Comparison**

Sarah gasped as her mouth was released. She looked up at him, she hadn't expected that. Not that she's complaining. (wink) His hand had gone up along her back to play with her hair.

His eyes were dark with desire, and she knew hers had to be too. They hadn't let go of each other yet, but soon Sarah was blushing scarlet and she untangled herself from his arms. Unsure of what to do, she decided to retreat, come up with a plan or idea or anything to help her figure out what was going on, then talk to him. The shock of him coming back still hadn't totaly worn off.

"I-I need to go," she stuttered as she headed in the direction the door had been, realizing it wasn't there. "Rehearsal, you know." She slowed but kept going, unsure if he would bring the door back. She squirmed as she thought of rehearsing with David, and how that had started this whole thing.

"Wait," he said as his hand following in the air after her. "I've got a much better idea." She shivered as she remembered those words. Sarah then realized that soon after that she had had her hallucination. Another thing that started this...Jareth had seen her dancing with Bowie. For a moment her heart sank as she wondered if this was all in her head, if this was David. This hadn't happened before, had it? No way, this wasn't in the script. Was it? Panic started creeping up her spine. She remembered when she was acting she always got so into it...no that couldn't be happening. Could it?

By now Jareth had caught up to her, frozen as she waited at the old doors spot, and had wrapped his arms around her from behind. She knew it couldn't be anyone else, and especially not-

"David." she breathed, relieved that she had Jareth back. Jareth had stiffened and she realized that...oh no...not again! He must think I thought...that he was...He unwrapped his arms and took a step back, and Sarah could almost feel his anger radiating off of him. The Escher Room slowly dissolved away. She whipped around.

"No, Jareth, I think you misunderstood-"

"Yes, I believe I did." he cut her off as his eyes narrowed. "You're good Sarah. You'd make a great Fae with your trickery. I had thought you actually wanted me, and not him. But who was I kidding, why would you settle for one, when you can have _two _kings?"

She was hurt. Did he really think that?

"I don't want _two_, I want one! You're the one! 'David,' when I said that, I had been thinking about him the second before and-"

"While I was in the room?! I'm right here, Sarah, you need not to pretend he is me. Or do you prefer to think _I _am playing _him_." She was silent for a moment, that had never crossed her mind before.

"How would that work? I knew you before him." He gave an annoyed sigh.

"With your imagination, Sarah, I wouldn't doubt it. Besides, he could never replace me, while I however, could easily take his place."

"Now that's not fair. You never even met him! You don't know him like I do." _Not that I exactly know him that well myself..._She'd just keep that to herself "I'd like to see you try being him for a week." She laughed at the thought. Then her eyebrows rose as she wondered what the world would do if they saw two David Bowies. She bit her tounge to stop her from laughing, though it barely helped, somehow finding the thought hysterical.

"You think he could be king?"

"You know, actually, he kinda is one here."

"Really?" he said, not sounding as impressed as she was hoping for. Of coarse the 'kinda' might've hurt the chances. "And his kingdom is where?" Aha. She was ready for that one.

"The whole Aboveground." His eyes widened. HA. "Let's compare now. You have your Labyrinth, the Goblin City, and your _lovely_ castle." She said smiling. "And he has a world. You know, many people here consider him a God. He's all over the internet." She laughed again. "I've seen shrines. While goblins freeze in fear when you enter, people here are struck with admiration. Quite a difference." He glared at her. "Hey you started this," she said pointing a finger at him with a laugh.

"If you'd like, I can just disappear forever," he snarled, "I won't pop in from time to time. It seems so unwanted. And apparently I'm not up to your expectations. Once agian."

Her smile was gone.

"What?" she squeaked.

"It's only forever," he said as he took another step back, "not long at all."

Sarah wasn't sure how to convince him. In her dreams he'd always sweep in the window like he did the first time, and once again offer her dreams, and himself. With no brother to worry about, she'd say yes and _poof _happily ever after. That, obviously, wasn't going to happen any time soon. She _had_ to go and get him mad again.

"Jareth, look-"

"No, Sarah, you look."

"-but-"

"Maybe you enjoy your twisted game of trying to keep both, but _I_ am _not_ going to share you."

"Ok, I get you're ma-"

"And if he's such a great replacement,"

"I said he wasn-"

"you never needed me anyway." He crossed his arms and prepared to leave. Sarah was tired of being cut off, of fighting, and was afraid he would do as he said and leave her alone, forever.

"Damnit Jareth, listen to me!" She said taking one long stride so she was right in front of him.

"I love you, ok!?"

* * *

Jareth looked down at her, her eyes full of desire. He smirked as she blushed, but that was soon followed by a frown as she pulled away. He saw the confusion in her eyes as she stumbled over an excuse to leave. He didn't want her to go, not now. Not after he'd finally found, won her over. 

"Wait," he called after her, and she froze at the sound of his voice. He enjoyed the power he had over her that she refused to acknowledge. "I've got a much better idea."

He'd prefer to stay here alone with her, than to have her go off back to that Bowie. He didn't let the door reappear, leaving her to stand there, waiting and wondering..

Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah and smirked as she slightly fell back into him. He held her tighter and-

"David." she breathed. WHAT?!

He stiffened and felt her take in a sharp breathe before she twirled around to face him, an almost panicked look in her eyes. She had been thinking of him now?!

"No, Jareth, I think you misunderstood-" Yes he had. She had just about convinced him she hadn't been replacing him. How stupid he was. He had believed that he'd taken the movie thing the wrong way.

"-I had been thinking of him the second before and-" so she had been!

"While I was in the room?!" he asked, feeling insulted. "I'm right here, Sarah, you need not pretend he's me. Or do you prefer to think _I _am playing _him_." He mentally shivered at the idea.

"How would that work? I knew you before him." Slightly annoyed, he sighed. She really didn't get this, did she. She forgot how to tell reality from dreams after the Labyrinth. She could easily mistake himself for him.

"With your imagination, Sarah, I wouldn't doubt it." He wondered what she saw when she looked at them. He was alot better than a human. "Besides, he could never replace me, while I however, could easily take his place."

"You don't know him like I do." _And how well is that? "_I'd like to see you try to be him for a week." _Oh the horror_, he thought sarcasticaly. He was surprised when Sarah went into a fit of silent giggles. _What's so ammusing_? He rolled his eyes._ I'd like to see him rule the goblins_.

"You think he could be king?"

"You know, actually, he kinda is one here." _Kinda?_ _My how impressing_.

"Really?" he said quite bored. "And his kingdom is...where?"

"The whole Aboveworld." His eyes opened with surprise. A world!? That was a slap in the face. Suddenly his Labyrinth wasn't looking so hot.

"Let's compare now." his eyes narrowed. "You have your Labyrinth, the Goblin City, and your _lovely_ castle." He could tell she was enjoying this. "And he has a world. You know, many people here consider him a God." He crossed his arms again over his chest. "He's all over the internet." _The whats-it_? "I've seen shrines. And while goblins freeze in fear when you walk in, people here are struck with admiration." His eyes held an angry glimmer, jealousy also poked its head in. "Quite a difference." He glared at her as he giggled again. "Hey you started this," she said through a smile as she pointed at him.

"If you'd like, I can just disappear forever," he snarled, "I won't pop in from time to time. It seems so unwanted."_He'd_ hate _to interrupt them_. "And apparently I'm not up to your expectations. Once again." Her smile dropped in the middle of a laugh.

"What?" she squeaked. She did seem more upset than expected...but he wouldn't stop now. He was almost positive she was acting. _Damn those classes..._

"It's only forever," he smirked as he took another step back, "not long at all."

"Jareth look-" he was tired of her trying to dig herself out of her hole.

"No Sarah, you look." he said angrily,

"-but-"

"-maybe you enjoy your twisted game of trying to keep both, but _I_ am _not_ going to share you."

"Ok, I get your ma-"

"And if he's such a great replacement-"

"I said he wasn-"

"-you never needed me anyway." He was tired of fighting, and he prepared to leave. He was dissapointed that he would return home empty handed, but the anger was stronger. _Being compared to a human..._he thought_, Well, looks like Bowie gets her._

"Damnit Jareth, listen to me!" His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose.

"I love you, ok?!"

He was shocked, of coarse, but it wore off as he assumed she'd say anything to keep him there.

"Sure you do."


	9. Explanations

****

**Explanations**

Her face fell as he said it. 

"Sure you do."

She meant it. She really meant it. What could she do to convince him?

"Jareth please," she begged, the anger completely gone once more. "Listen to me." His head raised as a sign for her to continue, his arms still across his chest.

"I'm not replacing you," she started. "Or at least, I didn't mean to." His eyebrows rose once again, but she decided to be honest. "When I got back from the Labyrinth, you and it were all I could think of. After awhile I missed it-_you_ so much it hurt" She looked away as she continued, her brow furrowing. "I saw how much David looked like you and-well what was I supposed to do?" She said looking back at him, "You weren't, you didn't come back."

"All you had to do was call," he sneered, "don't try to blame this on me."

"I tried. You didn't answer. I called you so often when I first got back, my friends were convinced I had an imaginary friend following me around the house. And I'm not blaming this on you. Look, honestly, he reminded me of you, so I had to look in to it. But the more I saw of him, it felt, like, the more I saw of you."

She saw that it angered him, but she continued on.

"It started off innocently enough. You know, a favorite singer or actor or whatever. But the more I needed you, the more I needed him." Jareth was almost visibly shaking, yet stayed surprisingly calm.

"And just what, Sarah, did you need of me?" he said through clenched teeth, a faint, forced smile appearing. "Another wish granted? Another sibling taken away?"

"No!" she shouted. She was hurt, but he did have a point, that _was_ why she'd called him last time. "No, I only wanted you. To see you again...talk to you..." her voice trailed off and her eyes subconsciously went to his lips. He tilted his head to the side, the smirk back in place, and she realized what she was doing and continued her explanation.

"It became an obsession. When I needed to see you, I'd watch him. When I had to talk to you, to hear your voice, I'd listen to him." She remembered imaging the songs being sung to her, as Jareth had sung to her years ago. "I'm sorry," she choked, "but you were so far away."

Jareths eyes burned, but he schooled his emotions so well, Sarah couldn't tell what was behind them. She thought she ought to run, assuming the emotion was anger, and she finally realized that his anger had made the Escher Room dissolve a while ago. But she decided against it, that she had to tell him everything, and leave it up to him to decide if one of them should go.

"I'll admit, I almost did convince myself that he was you." Jareth took an angry step back, eyes flashing an _I knew it!_ look. "But each time I did I screamed at myself for it! I didn't, I don't want anyone but you. Surely if you saw me rehearsing, you must have seen other places I've been. Did you ever see me on a date with anyone? No. I couldn't bring myself to do it, thinking that maybe, one day you'd come back. No matter how similar, I don't want anyone but you." She took a step toward him, and waited for his reaction.

* * *

He was angry that she felt that, but impressed by her honesty. He had decided not to interupt her, but it was taking all the will power he had from hitting something, or more to the point, her. He made himself ignore the tears in her eyes. 

"No! No, I only wanted you. To see you again...talk to you..." he noticed her eyes glazed slightly as she looked at him. He smirked. He knew the effect Fae had on humans. He let her daydream for a moment before shaking his head, and she blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision. She started again.

"It became an obsession," he almost winced. She could have used a different word. "-hear your voice, I'd listen to him."

The small smirk faded away, and he could tell by her choked voice she wanted to stop. But he wanted to know exactly what was going on in her mind.

"I'm sorry. But you were so far away." Jareth knew how to control his features. Only his eyes showed the truth and emotion, and they were burning. He saw her glance in the direction that the door had been, and knew she was afraid, and assuming he was mad at her. He was, but with himself too.

He'd often thought of returning to the Aboveworld to get her. Offer her her dreams and himself once more, but always talked himself out of it. Afraid to be rejected again, he guessed. Now he screamed at himself for never seeing her, for never coming sooner. He had stayed away, and maybe for to long. Had he really thought she wouldn't move on? He'd waited to long so long, had he really thought she wouldn't move on? Especially since she had never really shown any feelings toward him other than the dance. But, it seemed that maybe....she hadn't moved on....maybe....

_No_, he thought, _I should've come sooner_.

"I'll admit, I almost convinced myself he was you." As he took a step back, his face read _I knew it! _Sarah thought it meant that he had guessed she mistook David for him. What he really thought was _I knew it, I waited to long. She wanted Bowie now. She had to. _

"But each time I did I screamed at myself for it!"

_You did now?_

"I didn't, I don't want anyone but you. Surely if you saw me rehearsing, you must have seen other places I've been. Did you ever see me on a date with anyone?" He froze at the question. He couldn't recall one, but that didn't mean th-

"NO. I couldn't bring myself to do it, thinking that maybe, one day you'd come back." His heart couldn't decide whether it wanted to sink or fly. "No matter how similar, I don't want anyone but you."

She took a step forward as he thought. His features were unreadable as he casually leaned against her dressing rooms wall. He believed her this time, for sure. No doubt clouded his vision, she had explained everything perfectly and was surprising detailing. Much more than he would have been in her position. He admired that, giving a small smile.

Sarah took the smile as a smirk, and gave a small, almost hiccupy noise. He realized she thought he was still angry, and the Fae in him couldn't resist the chance to tease. He straightened up to tower over her.

"Do you think I believe that?"

"You should, so, yes." she said in a whispered voice. Pain was clear on her face. _Hadn't she said enough? What more did he want? What was she supposed to do?_

"Then, my dear, you're right ." He gave a wide smile and opened his arms. She stood still for a moment, not believing at first, then jumped into him.

"Sarah, why didn't you say that in the first place?" He smirked as she gave him a mock glare.

"Don't, even, go there. I like life, I don't want to waste it."

"Waste it? How?"

"By being stuck in prison for killing you,." They both laughed, but he quickly cut her off. It's hard to laugh while someone's kissing you.

"Sarah we're starting--ooOO." Someone had walked into the dressing room. They both looked over, mouths still together until Sarah realized who it was and jumped from Jareths side to stand in between the two, hoping that somehow Jareth wouldn't be seen.

"H-hi David," she said a little _to_ cheerfully. "W-what brings you here?" She felt Jareth tense slightly and grabed his hand, giving him a warning squeeze.

He smirked at her as she blushed. "Rehearsal, Sarah." His eyes went to Jareth, widening as he took in his outfit.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes. See you later."

"Who's-"

"_See you later." _she said through clenched teeth. He took the hint and quickly left, only pausing to look at Jareth a last time. _Odd._ He thought. _He's dressed up as the Goblin King. They better not be replacing me._

She turned back to Jareth, a weak smile on her face.

"How funny he showed up then, huh?" she said through an obviously forced laugh.

"Hehe...I did NOT see that coming."


	10. Dont Walk Away From Me

_taylor-i asked about guest students and yea u can come to my school. _

_o taylor helped on this one, so if you dont like it its her fault, but if u luv it it was all me. lol see how well this works? ....i luv u tay_

_anyone check the mistakes page recently? _

****

* * *

**Don't Walk Away From Me**

He looked at her, trying to get an equally small smile up.

"Yes, very funny." He thought for a moment. "Does he _always_ just _stroll_ into your dressing room?"

"Well...yeah." she said, not getting the point behind his question.

"Huh, really." He casually looked around the room. Looking at anything but her.

Point taken.

"OOOOH. No, you see, I'm usually in costume.

"Usually?" His eyebrows rose, the familiar smirk was back. He couldn't get mad, even if he had wanted to, no matter how hard he could have tried. That red face was just to funny.

"Well, ok _once_...or twice...he _might've_ walked in when I wasn't _completely_ ready. But, no biggie, really."

"Scarlet is a wonderful color on you." he teased.

Sarah blushed harder and sat in front of her mirror, putting on anything she could reach, trying to cover it. _I've blushed more today than in my life..._

"That's cheating," he laughed.

* * *

They walked into the ballroom. Jareth was amazed at how well it was made. It looked almost exactly like the original. 

"So, what am I supposed to do?" He looked around at the actors and actresses putting the final touches of their outfits together. "Just, stand around and watch?"

Taylor ran up to them.

"David! What are you doing in that costume? That was two scenes ago!" She grabbed his hand and he gave a questioning look to Sarah as he was pulled toward wardrobe.

"Taylor! That's not him!" She paused and looked at the man she'd been dragging.

"What? It looks exactly like him?"

"Uhh...stunt double." Jareths eyebrows rose, but said nothing. Taylor let go and apologized. She trotted off to continue her search for Bowie.

_Wait_...she thought. _What stunts are in the movie_? Deep in thought of how she had missed something that big, she almost ran into the wall instead of through the door. _There are none. _She sighed. _Everyone has a double but me.

* * *

_

"Anyway, maybe I could get you a spot as an extra."

"An extra?"

"Hey, it's that or nothing. Do you want to be in a movie or not?" He was silent.

"Fine. Wait, didn't you already film this scene?"

"No, we were just practicing." Sarah wondered if he should be in this part. He'd have to watch her and David dance, and to his song.

"Jareth, maybe this isn't the best scene for you to be in." He thought she'd say that.

"No worries, I'm good." he took a breathe. "It's only a movie." He gave a smile that would have fooled anyone. But not Sarah.

"Really, if you don't wan-"

"Excuse me." came a shy voice. "Do you already have a partner?" A pretty blonde stood nervously in front of Jareth.

"What?"

"For, the uh, dance. Everyone else is paired up, um, are you?" He smirked.

"Have fun Sarah," he said as he took the blondes arm and walked to an empty space on the floor.

"Yeah...." she said as watched them go. "Well, ain't that perfect?" She crossed her arms across her chest as she pouted.

* * *

"Action!" 

Sarah began to push through the crowd of masked dancers. She glimpsed David behind a redhead and headed that way. He disappeared and she frantically circled the floor. The sense she was back was almost overwhelming. After a few minutes, it finally got to the moment where they found each other.

_Oh my god...the makeup crew outdid themselves. He looks just like Jareth. Damn, he's almost prettier. _She shook her head. _With my luck, he could probably read minds. _

He took her hand and she nervously followed him. She gazed at him, and for a moment was almost convinced it was Jareth. She scolded herself. She did that to often.

As he sang to her, she blushed, again. He smirked.

She felt his grip get tighter, and gave him a quizzical look. Butterflies stirred in her stomach, and she felt guilty for it, knowing Jareth must be nearby.

"So," he said quietly, lips barely moving, "who was that in the dressing room?"

"Umm, a friend, sort of."

"Really. Boyfriend?"

_Oh I wish,_ she thought. She blushed.

"Um, you could say that." She looked away, scanning the room for Jareth.

"How can you not be sure?"

"Well, um, I hadn't seen him for a while, and, umm, he never said, well he DID but that was a while ago, he could have taken it back by now, and-"

"Oh, ok, I see. Soap opera romance?" She sighed, relieved she didn't have to explain it any better.

"Exactly." she laughed.

The clock chimed and she remembered she had to go. She started to pull away, but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Sarah," he said, "I won't let you walk away from me again."

"Wha-?" before she could finish, his mouth was on hers. She froze.

SLAP.

* * *

my evil twin told me not to right anymore, but make you all wait in susupense. no, im serious i have a twin...she thinks shes cuter than me. HA. yea right 

its really funny cuz this is all i've thought about for like two weeks now. lol I was sitting in math and was thinking: _if x is 5 roses then...hey Jareth should by her some...and 1 rose is $4, how much would 6x be...nah he wouldnt have to buy them, theyd just appear...o wait, answer!! umm i dunno....a million....yea that sounds good...so when would he get her roses...?_


	11. As the World Falls Down

Hello all!

i cant think of anything else. this isnt how i want to end it, but im thinking one more chapter after this. theres sum more things i want to put in but then it would go on forever lol of coarse if you do not want it to end lol let me know. this could probably go on for a month Hehe

my cute assistant writer Taylor helped with this one. Melly my evil twin helped to, shes cute, just not as much as me BWAHAHA ow she just hit me!!

suggestions for a part for another guy i want to get him in but i dont know where to put him

HELP

* * *

He laughed at Sarahs face. Her obvious disappointment of him walking off with the blonde was quite amusing.

"I'm Marie," she said quietly.

"Pleased to meet you," he said, not offering his name.

"DAVID!" _Oh not again..._"What are you doing in that?! Didn't they tell you to change?!" A frazzled looking woman who must not have heard of the invention of relaxation grabbed his arm and tugged him off toward wardrobe. With no Sarah to save him, Jareth had to go.

"That was David Bowie?" Marie whispered, "whoa."

Jareth glanced at the outfit thrown at him. It was a wonderful blue with a fair amount of glitter. He was surprised at how similar the detailing was. But his had been better. Looking around, making sure no one was around, he was suddenly in his old blue jacket. The costume in his hands disappeared as he walked off toward the set.

"Hey-hey you! Stunt double!" Taylor ran up to him. "We can't find him, you're up."

"What?" he blinked in surprise.

"I know you haven't done it before but, well, you'll figure it out." He laughed.

"I've done it before."

Jareth found Marie, and as the music started, they began to dance. He saw Sarah on the other side of the room. She'll be looking for me soon. He switched partners as she neared him, and, just like before, disappeared behind a couple. He was behind her, and laughed as he went the other way. He'd relived this enough to know exactly what he did the first time.

When she finally found him he was surrounded by a few girls. He made his way to her, and was surprised at how nervous she seemed. He realized she thought he was David Bowie and remembered himself saying 'do you prefer to think _I _am playing _him_.' He had to laugh. _Why does everything have to come crashing back in my face? _

_Well, she doesn't know its me, what an easy way to see how she feels._

"Who was that in the dressing room?"

"Umm, a friend, sort of." While he wasn't thrilled with sort of, friend was encouraging. But then again, the sort of could mean he wasn't just a friend...but that was wishful thinking. But he had to ask.

"Really. Boyfriend?"

"Umm, you could say that." Well, that didn't work the way he wanted. But he really hadn't expected yes. But why was she unsure, she'd just said she loved him. _Ooh_...he thought_, I haven't said anything_. _Recently anyway._

"How can you not be sure?" he asked, assuming she came to the same conclusion he had.

"Well, um, I hadn't seen him for a while, and, umm, he never said, well he DID but that was a while ago, he could have taken it back by now, and-"

_Why would you think I took it back? Oh, yea, ignoring you for that long might've done it. I hate me._

Oh, ok, I see. Soap opera romance?" he chuckled, laughing at his life.

"Exactly," she replied with a laugh. He didn't mean to, but just like the first time, he twirled her to face the clock. That reminded her that it was time for her to leave and go 'break the bubble.' _Just once, I wish I could win_.

Maybe this time he could. As she backed away, he pulled her towards him.

"Sarah," he said, "I won't let you walk away from me again." She shot him a surprised look.

"Wha-?" but he cut her off.

SLAP.

_I should've seen that coming. And they wonder why he needs a stunt double?_

"What're you doing!?" she shoved him away.

"Geez, you didn't have to hit me. You didn't mind ten minutes ago." he rubbed his sore cheek_. That'll leave a mark, _he thought angrily.

Sarah's eyes burned. She thought back to when David walked in on her and Jareth.

"Just because you look like him doesn't mean I'll happily kiss you too!" Jareth smiled. That was nice to know.

Sarah thought about what he just said.

"Wait...Jareth?" His smile grew to a smirk. "What the-it IS you! Don't do that to me!"

The rest of the crew was standing still, obviously confused.

"Hey you! Stunt double dude! You said you'd done this before! I don't remember that happening." Taylor paused. "Wait...I need a script!" she ran off in search of one. "No one tells me anything, did that happen?" she mumbled.

"That was so unbelievably mean!" she laughed. "You totally freaked me out! And you just made me say totally. Now I have to hurt you." He laughed as he hugged her.

"Ahh, I'd like to see you try."

"What's going on?" Marie whispered to another dancer.

"I dunno. But I'm guessing that ain't David Bowie."

"Ok, we're going to start this over."

"Hey." oh look David's back! "what about me?" he asked as he walked onto the set.

"You're um, stunt double will do this scene." Sarah said quickly.

"I don't, have, a stunt double." he said slowly, sounding slightly confused.

"Well, now you do. And you know how dangerous...umm...dancing can be. What if you tripped down the stairs. Then you'd get hurt and be rushed to the hospital. Then we couldn't film the rest of the movie. And I'd have to spend like $50 on roses and my conscience would never be clear, and what if something serious happened like brain damage from landing on a step! You wouldn't be able to write any more songs, and, your fans would be crushed, and, umm, yea. You see how much trouble we're saving you?"

He looked blankly at her.

"Whatever..." and he walked away.

"Nice cover," Jareth mumbled.

"I panicked!" she said defensively.

He laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wanted you to do this part."

* * *

"Ok, lets do this again!" 

Jareth wandered back to Marie, and Sarah went over to the door. As the music started she began her search for him, wandering through the crowd. She remembered how she had felt like it was happening again. Knowing she was again looking for him caused her to shiver. Deja vu didn't begin to cover it. She saw his blue coat first, then her eyes went up to his mask. He slowly removed it and her eyes grew. He'd magicked his old makeup on. The first word that came to her mind was pretty, but she replaced it quickly with handsome. He inclined his head, and she knew he could tell what she was thinking.

**_Theres such a sad love_**

**_Deep in your eyes_**

**_A kind of pale jewel_**

**_Opened and closed _**

**_Within your eyes _**

**_I'll place the sky_**

_**Within your eyes**_

She watched him, unable to move, wanting to run to him as much as she had back then, but couldn't get her legs to move. And, she thought slightly annoyed, it wasn't in the script. A couple glided in front of him and with only a seconds hesitation, he disappeared. She finally got herself working again and went to the spot he had been, looking around, hoping for some reason he'd return.

Turning around, she headed for the other side of the room, going over a few staircases that seemed more like small bridges from one level of the dance floor to another. He was behind her, dancing with two girls at once, and slowly let them go, watching her walking away. Just like before, the older dancers taunted her, laughing as she skidded away. He found Marie again and headed the other way.

**_There's such a fooled heart_**

**_Beating so fast _**

**_In search of new dreams_**

**_A love that will last_**

**_Within your heart_**

**_I'll place the moon_**

**_Within your heart_**

Sarah pushed her way through the dancers. She wandered over another stair and searched that floor. A goblin maske fan was pulled away as the owner danced off, revealing Jareth who laughed and walked in the opposite direction.

_**As the pain sweeps through**_

_**Makes no sense for you**_

_**Every thrill has gone**_

_**Wasn't to much fun at all**_

_**But I'll be there for you**_

_**As the world falls down**_

He could tell she almost wasn't acting anymore. And he loved it. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that he had power over her? Sarah looked behind some actresses huddled together, and Jareth finally started over towards her. On his way to the staircase she'd just crossed, a few of the girls followed him, wanting a dance. He smirked but shooed them away. As he went across the bridge, the women along the wall looked longinly after him.

Once again she felt out of place. All these pro dancers and a king, and here she was, just some kid. Frustrated at how well Jareth was hiding from her she felt like screaming the words to make him appear in front of her. Hmm, now theres an idea...

"No, I won't ruin this." She said to herself. She kind of enjoyed the chase, and imagined how smug he must be feeling. Magic is cheating, she laughed.

He saw her spinning in slow circles, eyes wide and waiting. He stood beside a low chandelier, watching as she pushed through more and more and more dancers. Deciding to let her wander a few more minutes, he started to dance with Marie once again, and while he was at it, two other brunettes.

Sarah was wondering how long it had been. Just how many times was she supposed to circle the stupid floor? Wasn't Jareth supposed to pop in now?

**_I'll paint you mornings of gold_**

**_I'll spin you valentine evenings_**

**_Though we're strangers till now_**

She pushed away a couple who almost fell on her, and skipped from a few who attempted to dance with her. She walked in a circle, looking for him, and getting impatient. She headed up one flight of stairs, and saw a couple dancing with a large, feathery fan covering their faces. _I remember this!_ she thought.

**_We're chosing the path_**

**_Between the stars _**

The fan raised and there he was, looking even more beautiful than before. Handsome, she corrected. Her mouth opened, closed, opened again and then, after she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say, she closed it a final time. He let go of the other dancers and walked over to her, frozen on the stairs.

**_I'll lay my love _**

**_Between the stars_**

She took his hand in one, and placed her other on his shoulder as his arm went around her waist. They gracefully glided down the stairs.

**_As the pain sweeps through _**

**_Makes no sense for you_**

He twirled her around the floor as other girls watched jealously. Her eyes fluttered as she dipped on the turns.

**_Every thrill is gone_**

**_Wasn't to much fun at all_**

They both felt like it was years ago, and almost couldn't stand it. But Sarah remembered there was no little brother in need of saving this time, and she could enjoy it. Jareth started mouthing the words of the song,

**_But I'll be there for you_**

**_As the world falls down_**

and Sarah was lost in happiness. She had her Jareth, her dream, and in the back of her mind floated the thought that she had made one of her dreams come true. Her play was going to be a movie. But that wasn't the important thing right now. Why think of that when you have a king in your arms?

Other dancers swung their partners awfully close, causing her to jump to the side in surprise. She noticed they had circled them, as they had before. She didn't remember writing that part. She found it quite creepy that they somehow knew to do that.

She looked around, acting like she was nervous. Though she didn't have to try that hard. Regretfully, he twirled her so she saw the clock, the cue for her to leave. She saw the clock, then gave a 'frightened' look in his direction. He gave his trademark smirk, and she backed away, wrestling from his grip. She backed into the swarm of masked dancers, and felt hands grabbing at her arms. She tugged away from them, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jareth with the same pained look as last time. But, this time she knew he was acting, all the same though, she still felt bad for running. She saw his hand following in the air after her, and it took all she had to not run back. Instead she took off in the opposite direction, breaking away from the hands still grasping her.

She grabed the chair and 'broke the bubble.'

* * *

whatd you think? i know there wasnt a lot of talking in the end, but there will be in the next chapter. should i end it soon, cuz i know how i could, but i also have ideas to make it go on. lol so let me know if i should end it, add a bit more, or make it alot longer. whatever idea i get the most of i'll do. _probably_ lol 

LUV YA LOTS

BOWIEgirl

(there are exactly 2222 words in this chapter. count if you dont believe me)

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive 1. Heroes2. The Goblin King3. The Girl and Her King4. The Beginning Again5. Mistakes6. Say Your Right Words7. No One Can Blame You8. Your Basis For Comparison9. Explanations10. Dont Walk Away From Me11. As the World Falls Down


	12. Hello, Love

"Ok-that was great!" a voice called from nearby. "Very convincing! That's it for today, see you all tomorrow."

Actors and actresses stepped through the glitter and confetti on the floor, the aftermath of the popped bubble. Sarah hopped up and down, looking for Jareth. She spotted him on the other side of the 'ball room' leaning casually against the wall, surrounded, once again, by women. She laughed.

_They're probably excited that he looks just like David, better actually, and he's not a famous rock star so they might have a chance. _Chuckling, she added, _not if I have anything to say about it._

She wandered over slid around one of the girls to wrap her arm around his waist, which was answered with glares from the girls. Jareth, who schooled his surprise into a pleased expression, place his arm around her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze.

"Hello, love." she said, looking up at him for a second before setting her gaze at the ring leader.

"Hello," he replied before giving her forehead a quick kiss. "Have you met LeAnn?"

Sarah gave an exaggerated sweet smile.

"No I haven't. How _lovely _to meet you. Friends of his?" her thumb pointed at Jareth.

"Oh, not quite." Sarah loved messing with people, and with her acting skills it was so easy.

"Oh," she said as her eyes widened. "Well, it's always nice to meet new people. Don't you agree...Jerry?" _Not original_, she thought, _but short notice you know..._

He gave a short glance in her direction, wondering about the name, but played along, nodding his head and agreeing. One girl slowly backed off, bouncing around on her toes before turning around and heading over to another open guy.

"Mmm," LeAnn said with a small smile. "Always interesting." Her eyes traveled over Jareth as she spoke. "Always fun. Especially when you become close friends."

"If you call having to watch your boyfriends every move and keep him out of trouble, then yes, so much fun." LeAnns spirit dropped considerably.

"Yes, well, I must be off. Nice meeting you, Sarah, right?" she gave weak smile, until she looked at Jareth. "Jerry..." she said, nodding her head before she walked off.

"Man that was disappointing." Sarah mumbled. "I didn't even to get to kiss you in front of her." She pulled her arm from his waist up to cross in front of her chest, pouting.

"Why?" he asked. Though he thought he had a good idea. "Want to show me off?"

"Exactly. Who wouldn't?" she laughed. "Oh, you don't mind do you?" she asked sarcastically. "I know how modest you are."

"I only want to know when I got bumped up from friend to boyfriend."

"It was for the purporse of the conversation. I can bump you down if-"

"I didn't mean it that way," he said quickly as he laughed. "Thrilled at the idea." Her eyes lit up as she smiled. He hugged her and placed another kiss on the top of her head. "So, are we just going to hang around here, or go do something?"

"Hmm, there's not much to do. In the mood for TV?"

"Sure."

They walked into her dressing room. The two of them snuggled up on the couch, and Sarah flipped through the channels.

"No...no...no..." she sighed. "There is _nothing _on today!"

"_We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor-that's right!" _

"Oh! Robin Hood, Men in Tights, I love this movie!" She glanced at Jareth, his outfit, and then the TV. "Let's not watch that."

* * *

The following day they filmed the battle, and Sarah went home with a bunch of bruises from tripping over those stupid goblins. _David was fine_, she thought drily, _all he had to do was sit in a tower and watch me run around._ Tired, she almost ran her car into the one in front of her as her eyes drooped. Quite a few times. 

She got home and plopped on the couch. Tugging the blanket over the side she curled up for a nap.

"Well, this won't be much fun." Jareth appeared sitting near her feet.

"I'm tired...I'm sore...and I wanted to see you. Hi." Her eyes stayed shut as she spoke.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, leaning back as she pulled her feet up to make room.

"You know, it's your fault." She laughed. "That stupid goblin battle you set up is painful."

"Hehe, that was the point." She groaned and rolled over, her feet going in his lap as she stretched.

"Meanie."

"You weren't so nice yourself, Miss 'You Have No Power Over Me.'" Her smile fell slightly, as did his, and she looked over at him. He mentally kicked himself.

"Oh, don't remind me," she whined. "I always meant to take that back, I really did."

"It's ok, it's the past." They both thought about it, though said nothing.

* * *

"Well, we'll be starting soon." Sarah looked around the Escher Room. She didn't see David anywhere. _Oh no, don't make Jareth do this again. _

"You're around here somewhere," she mumbled.

"Looking for him?" Jareth asked as he and Bowie walked up.

"Oh, yes. You doing it today, then, David?"

"Well, they seemed to like his performance at the dance," he said motioning to Jareth. "Would you want to do this practice with her? I know it pretty well already."

"No thanks," answered Jareth a little nervously, "I'd rather not."

"Very well. Practice makes perfect. Come on Sarah, they'll be looking for us." He headed off for the door on the other side. Sarah turned back to Jareth.

"You don't have to watch," she started, "you can go back to my place." And with that, she ran after Bowie. He was glad she had suggested it. Rather her than him, he thought. He wasn't fond of watching this scene. At least she wasn't talking to him again.

* * *

ok, decided to make it longer. couldnt thnk of how to end the chapter, so its kinda like _"thats it?" _sry. suggestions encouraged, or ways to get to sum that have already been posted. for example, david and jareth interacting. what exactly should they do/say? well you dont have to tell me exactly but you know what i mean 

Luv

(reveiw please)


	13. Break

Hello, all

i know my last few chapters havent been that great. trying to keep up the pace of one a day is exhausting, and i've been in a rush to get them up, so i havent been doin my best. im taking a break for a bit, so they'll be longer-better ish chapters.

Luv ya!


	14. You Have No Power Over Me

Well, hello again!

I got a few threatening emails lol saying that if i didnt update soon, I'd be hunted down and killed. Oviously they didnt realize that if they killed me, I couldnt finish the story anyway....hehe

Well I am sorry I took so long, I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. Venessa has been kind enough to help on this one. Luv you, Nessa!

* * *

Sarah took a breathe and jumped. Toby was so close. Just one jump and she'd be there. It'd all be over. She would win. She cringed waiting to collide with the concrete...but it never came. Something was wrong. She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped. She was slowly falling down, with the help of wire, of coarse, as pieces of the Escher Room floated off in different directions. _You broke a rule,_ a voice in her head sneered, _you're not allowed to jump._

She landed softly on a platform, and looked around. The room was more than turned upside-down, it had completely fallen apart. She looked to the remaining door and gasped as David walked out from the shadows, looking even more wonderful than before in his owl feather cloak. He gracefully glided over her, eyes narrowed as he studied her, and circled her with soft movements rivaled only by a tiger.

"Give me the child." she started automatically.

"Sarah beware. I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel." _No arguments there, _she thought of all that Jareth had done to stop her as she struggled through the labyrinth. _All that Jareth had done..._

"Generous?" she asked as she mentally strangled herself, "what have you done that's generous?" How had she been so blind back then?

"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done." As she rose her head with a look of indifference, she imagined what it would have been like had she agreed with him.

"You asked that the child be taken," _yes, I did_, "I took him. You cowered before me," _hell yeah, _"I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for _you." I know!! _She felt horrible. She had believed him wrong? The look in his eyes, although it was David acting and she knew that, was so convincing she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

"I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" _You can kill me now, _she thought as she went over everything she had put him through. Even though she had thought of him so often the past years, she never really thought of what she had done to him. Well, of coarse she did, but she'd stop thinking about it when she felt like crying. But now it was staring her in the face. Literally.

She took a deep breathe and began to recite the book.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours._ And my-"_

"Stop!" he held up a hand to silence her, pausing only a moment as he waited for a crystal to be brought over. He's not magic you know.

"Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you--your dreams."

She started to reach a hand out to take it, but hurriedly brought it back down. _No no no!_

"And my kingdom is as great." She took a step toward him, and he began backing away as he spoke.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have _everything _that you wantHis eyes pleaded with hers, _Damn, David's good at this!_

"Kingdom is great...Damn, I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Her heart fluttered as she imagined it was Jareth saying this. She changed the scenery in her mind, picturing a calm, peaceful place with just to two of them....she had to bite her tongue to not smile. As she said the rest she pictured her agreeing with him.

"My kingdom is great, my kingdom is great." She wore a face of sudden understanding. "You have no power over me." His face dropped as he threw his arm up, her hand reached out to grab the crystal, which was later added with the computer, as it echoed through the set. "You have no power over me." Her daydream wasn't easy to see anymore.

As the scene ended she was thankful she was only acting, and not doing it to Jareth again. Why _do I have to get so into these things?!_

_Speaking of Jareth...oh no..._please_ don't let him go in my room!

* * *

_

Jareth gave a bored sigh. He played with his crystal, moving it through his fingers with practiced ease. He wondered how Sarah was doing. He wanted to look in on her, but...did he really want to hear that again? He was thankful that at least it wasn't to him again. But it was creepy how it was like looking in a mirror whenever he stopped to watch her practice with Bowie. This was the one scene he often thought of. She said she thought of him as she looked at David, but, no...certainly not for this part. She said she loved him. She wouldn't want to destroy his world again, would she? A small yes strayed at the back of his mind, supported by the thought that humans were strange creatures. Who knows what they want?

Well, deciding on just a small peek, he brought the crystal up higher for a better view. Whispering "show me Sarah," he settled back against the couch. There she was, starring at Bowie with...with..._without tears. _His brow furrowed. While the words were the same, she was acting as though she could handle talking to the goblin king without fear in her voice.

He vividly remembered that hour, and Sarahs face. She'd been crying and almost got on her knees as her body was shaken with sobs. He huffed as he thought about how she made herself look all tough, but didn't bother to take out the part when he got emotional. Instant replay for your entertainment :)

_"Give me the child," she said as the tears began to well up in her eyes. _

_"Sarah beware. I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel." his eyes flashed as hers widened. _

_"Generous!?" she squeaked as her knees shook, threatening to give way. "What have you done that's generous?!" _

_"Everything!" he said loudly, impressed yet annoyed that as scared as she was she standing up to him. "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you." His gaze softened as he saw her rattled state. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?" She hiccupped. _

_"Through, dangers untold and, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the, castle," she swallowed, "beyond the goblin city, to take back...the child...that you have, stolen." she almost squinted in fear, but kept her eyes at least in the general direction of his. He admired that. Aside from being the only one who had gotten so far, she was the only one to look him in the eyes. Well, she had in the labyrinth. Now she was sweating herself away and slowly her gaze lingered around his mouth. "For my will is as strong as yours. And my-"_

_"Stop," he said, seeing the confusion, pain and anger in her eyes and hearing it in her voice. "Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you--your dreams." If she would agree, it'd all be over...Her body shook harder as she held in the sobs threatening to take over. _

_"And my kingdom is as great." she said barely above a whisper. Her hands clenched into fists. His face fell slightly. Not of defeat, but of pity. Look what you're putting yourself through, Sarah._

_"I ask for so little," he said as she tried to convince her to come with him and leave the pain. The child will be sent back home even if you stay. "Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, shifting around to sit on her knees as she stared at the floor._

_"Kingdom is great...Damn," she cried, "I can never remember that line!"_

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." She wasn't making this easy, was she? But he'd promise her anything to keep her. And he'd keep his promise. _

_She took a shaky breath as she looked up at him. Her eyes looked almost like she was begging forgiveness as the words tumbled out of her mouth._

_"You have no power over me."_

_His spirit fell. He scolded himself, he should have seen that coming with the way she was acting. Her eyes now spilled tears, she knew she had lied. He knew she had lied. But what's said is said. He threw his crystal that had been her offered present and invitation, and took her home. _

_She was in her living room, and from her seated position on the floor she crumbled lower, laying on her tile floor crying with relief, pain, and regret. There goes her fairytale king, literally, out the window._

He would have to talk to her about how the movie. Why can she look strong in her moment of weakness, when she had kept him the same there and in the dance. Although the dance was very much enjoyed....

* * *

Jareth sat in her living room. He'd watched this show numerous times, and although the plot changed with every half hour, he grew bored with it. He glanced at the room. Hmph, not exciting. There was a nice couch, a good size TV with a stand that doubled as a book shelf, a kitchen off to one side and a hallway on the other.

He took a closer look at the books. "The Wizard of Oz," "The Never Ending Story" and other fantasy adventure books. The one that caught his eye between "Calling on Dragons" and "The Last Unicorn" was a small, red leather book with a delicately written title, "The Labyrinth."

He had assumed she'd keep it, but hidden away somewhere where no child could read it and learn to wish another away. He never thought she'd keep it on display in her apartment. It seemed it hadn't been touched much in the past years. He pulled it from its cozy spot between the novels and flipped through the beginning. '_But what no one knew, was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl_-' he had never read a fiction book so true.

He read through it a bit, finding his favorite part. '_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you-'_ he hummed along to his song. That half hour had made the other twelve and a half worth it.

He wandered over to the kitchen. Stove, microwave...the usual human things. He looked in the refridgerator and was surprised to see that it was mostly filled with a yellow drink. Mountain Dew, cute. Interested to see if it actual tasted like dew from a mountianside, he grabbed one can and, laughing as he hoped he wouldn't break a nail, opened it. He sniffed it, and was sure that this wasn't water, but decided to try it anyway. Throwing his head back he gulped it down, only to jerk forward with a hand to his mouth.

"How much sugar can they put in one can?!" he gasped as his tongue played in his mouth. Although it was strange, and had caused him to almost spit it out, he smirked as he took another sip, closing the fridge and continued to look around the rest of the kitchen. _Very addicting_. With nothing catching his eye he turned to go down the hallway when he noticed her magnets. Bowie of coarse, he laughed and made his way to the guest room.

Nothing special in here. It was nicely furnished and was cozy, but he didn't see anything that stood out. Oh wait, on a small bookshelf were a few books about, you guessed it, David Bowie. He wondered how many books she had of him.

He walked to the hall and wondered if he should go in her bedroom. She wouldn't know the difference, and he laughed as he remembered his schooling, and almost expected to hear a _'everybody else is doin' it..._' float throught the air.

He turned and faced her door, and the smirk was back.

"Wow, a Bowie poster, didn't see that coming."


	15. CAUTION:BOWIE ZONE

As he got closer he realized the poster was actually a collage of newspaper clippings. Intrigued, he walked closer and placed a hand on the closed door. Leaning on his outstretched arm, he read through some of the headlines.

"Tears as Bowie bows out"

"FNAL BOWIE GIG FILMED"

"Bowie says it: 'No more gigs'"

_He quit, huh? _Looking at the smaller print her learned that they were from 1973 papers, some years ago. _I'm sure Sarah was planning on seeing him just a few months ago..._He smiled, _what a creative publicity stunt._

Since no one was there, he skipped the nervously looking over shoulder part and just walked right in to where he thought there ought to be a CAUTION: BOWIE ZONE sign on the door. On impulse he checked, and there was, in the upper left corner, a CAUTION: SARAHS ROOM sign. _Close enough _he thought.

On every inch of every wall was a David Bowie poster. In the center of one wall was a Ziggy Stardust poster with a Labyrinth movie advertisement next to it.

The desk along one wall had three shelves above it. They were crammed with movies, taped TV show appearances, books about him, recommended by him, some that had the same title or subject as one of his songs (nineteen eighty-four: George Orwell) and things he might've referenced to once, she owned.

The desk beneath the book case was littered with magazines sporting a very glamorous looking Bowie. He had to laugh. He flipped through one, remembering that she said she thought of him as she looked at David. Glancing around with a smirk, the thought "God she loves me" floated through his mind, but he pushed it out. He was trying to think more of her and focus less on himself. Shaking his head he turned the page and his cheeks went red.

"It takes a very secure man to wear that..."he mumbled. He quickly set it down. _She hadn't pictured me in that...right? Oh...god...bad mental image..._

There was a CD Tower filled with his music. Next to it were two more towers with singers he had mentioned, called friends, referred to, looked similar, and ones who sounded relatively like him. A crate filled with his and others records sat beside it.

Jareth picked up a magazine on her bedstand. He almost nervously flipped through it, remembering the last one, and was relieved to find that Bowie had most of himself covered. :)

* * *

Sarah hurried home, and as she fumbled with her keys she listened for theTV. She thought she heard music. A commercial?

"Yes, that's it, a jingle on TV," she said as she forced the key into the difficult lock.

Shuffling around the apartments messy foyer she poked her head around the corner to see-and empty couch in front of the TV. Which was off. But there was music...

She listened carefully. _Dun dun dun da-la-lun-dun. Dun dun dun da-la-lun-dun. Hey that sounds like...oh crap_. She ran to her rooms doora and found it cracked opened. Pushing it the rest of the way, her guess was confirmed.

"Pressure...pushing down on me..."

And there was Jareth, sitting comfortably on her bed leaning against the wall-by her Ziggy poster-and was reading a magazine. Sarah blinked. It was one of her Bowie magazines, and his mouth was moving, so slightly she almost didn't notice, to the words of the song.

"Ah-ha-wha-?" was all she could get out. He smiled up at her.

"I have to admit, he is interesting," he said as he held up the magazine with one hand and motioned to it with the other.

"You're, I'm, wow. What brought the sudden interest?"

"Just thought I'd see what you liked so much. I'm goin with looks." She rolled her eyes as he laughed.

"Well," she said with a smile, "how do you like my collection?"

"Very nice." He answered as he looked back to the magazine. "I _was_ reading, so, if you don't mind..."

"Oh _not at all_. I'm sorry for disrupting His Majesty." She gave a mock curtsy and he laughed.

"You're lucky His Majesty loves you." He replied. Sarah gave a small hiccup. He looked up at her smiling. "I told you I did years ago, you still don't believe me?"

"It's just, well, I hadn't heard you say it for so long...who knew, you could have taken it back."

"If I had, I wouldn't be here, would I?" She gave a small laugh.

"Point taken." She hopped over to the bed and sat next to him. "I love you to," she said as she wrapped hers arms around him.

"Everybody does..." he said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Oh shut up!" and before he could respond her mouth was on his.

* * *

short chapter, I know (squeezes eyes closed) pleaz forgive me

anyone use AOL instant messenger?? I DO! talk to me ppl i have no buddies :( i have to screen names **kitty mizuki **_or_** CryLittleSister5**

msn messenger: **kitty**(underscore which doesnt show up for sum reason)**mizuki** at **hotmail .com** but like i said emailing to that doesnt work so write to **kitty** at **bowiewonderworld .com**


	16. Hurray!

Okie dokie ppl im getting the internet next Wednesday or so so look for the new chapter around Thursday! Hurray! actually...its going to be its own so look for um...what should i call it...Rejected Replacement...yea that'll work. ok look for that


End file.
